


Insert Number Pun Here

by captainwinterfrostess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwinterfrostess/pseuds/captainwinterfrostess
Summary: Um... Idek. It's smut with Niall and Liam from One Direction back when they were still a band. Liam has a girlfriend and they're having relationship problems. Niall gets involved and well things go uphill from there.





	Insert Number Pun Here

Something had to change. I knew it. I loved Liam but sometimes he could be a total asshole. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to have every teenage girl on Earth drooling over him. Being in a world famous band probably helped too. I grabbed a bag of popcorn from the counter as I plopped down on the couch waiting for him to get home. His tour had finally come to a close and all that was left was waiting to see if and how we're going to move past the giant fight that had led to the two of us not talking for months.  
I picked up the remote, clicking from channel to channel, trying to find something to take my mind of off everything. I stopped on the news as pictures from One Direction's last concert flicked by on screen. I was expecting the familiar twinge of jealousy at all the crazy fans but I wasn't expecting to find a picture of Liam kissing another girl. My eyes greeted tears, blurring the pictures on the telly as they continued on as if my entire world hadn't shattered before me. I knew he looked at other girls, hell sometimes it felt like he was even flirting with them in front of me but I'd assumed that was just my jealousy acting up. I never thought he'd cheat on me.  
I grabbed a pillow to stiffle the sudden sobs escaping my chest, wrapping my arms around it and kicking my feet up on the other side of the couch. Being a celebrity's girlfriend wasn't easy but I was there for him and he just went and threw it away for what? A one night stand? A random kiss in the media? Well that sure showed where we stood in our relationship.  
Sometime later I heard the rattle of keys and the front door swining open. Accompanying it was a masculine voice that had always made my heart melt. "Babe? It's me, I'm home." I heard the door close, sitting up slowly and meeting Liam's eyes. How could he look at me knowing what he'd done? "Hey beautiful, I missed ya." He came around the other side of the couch, moving my legs and wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
Two could play the innocence game. "Hey, yeah, I missed you too. We definitely need to catch up tomorrow. You must be tired but I'm thinking of going out in a little while so don't wait up." "What do you mean, don't wait up? I just got home, I want to spend time with you." I shrugged at his confused look, ambling down the hallway casually. "I know but you need your sleep, you were obviously up late while on tour. Maybe I'll invite Niall to keep me company." I got the reaction I'd been expecting: anger. He took two quick strides towards me, stopping himself before rounding the coffee table. "I don't think so, you're not going out with anyone other than me, okay? You know I don't like you hanging out with guys when I'm not around."  
"Well, yes and I usually respect that but you know what? I can go out with any guy I want, just like you did in LA remember that?" The colour drained from Liam's face. "How'd you find out about that?" "How else could I find out but the goddamn news? The news, Liam! Everyone who knows we're together knows you cheated now. Why would you cheat on me? Why?" The tears were streaming down my face again but at this point I didn't really care. He needed to see how much it affected me. I hoped it would break his heart like he'd broken mine.  
"Love, I can explain everything to you, just give me time." I scoffed, turning my back to enter our bedroom. "Time for what? To think of a lie to get you off the hook so I'll be patiently waiting for you the next time you go on tour and start snogging girls? So you can be careful not to go behind my back in front of cameras next time! You know what Liam, just stop lying and grow up. I'm going out with Niall tonight and you can take that time to decide if that girl was worth losing me."  
My hair had been in a bun all day and was in loose waves when I let it down. Make up was simple and just on the tasteful side of slutty. I changed quickly, putting on my only sexy party dress and covering it in a chic trench coat. I carried my heels in my hand, ignoring the disapproving glare they earned from my boyfriend. He can disapprove all he wants tonight. I walked out the door, dialling Niall's number with one hand while leaning against and putting my shoes on with the other. "Hey Ni, I need to blow off some steam. Up for some clubbing tonight?" I could hear his quick exhale of breath. "This is about LA isn't it?" I got myself nodding as I enterred the lift. "Yes, it is. So? I need some good old fashioned party and I'm getting it with or without you. I figured you'd just want to chaperone for your own peace of mind."  
He didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, okay. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet ya in the lobby." I waited patiently, ignoring the stares that I was getting from some of the more conservative women in our building. I knew more than one wanted to ask me what the hell I was doing showing so much leg but the expression on my face must have advised them to steer clear. I knew I wasn't thinking straight but I also knew that the only thing that was going to make me feel better was making Liam feel how I felt and seeing how he liked it.  
Moments later Niall appeared in the lobby in grey skinny jeans and a black tshirt under a leather jacket. Perfect for clubbing. He smiled slightly as we headed to the car but made the smart decision to let me fume. The drive to the club was silent except for our breathing and the soft purr of the engine. We pulled up to the club faster than usual thanks to angry driving. Flashing lights and loud music pulsed out of the door as it opened and closed. We were admitted immediately thanks to Niall's celebrty status.  
My heart pounded to the beat of the music as we entered. Everyone knew who Niall was and a good handful also knew me as Liam's girlfriend but I decided not to focus on them. We ignored the questions as we passed by the seating area and into the heart of the dancefloor. Niall disappeared to get us some drinks as I carved out my little corner of the floor to dance without being interrupted. Whatever Niall handed me burned on the way down. He handed the empty glasses off and ran a hand through his hair. He never was much of a partier.  
A slow song came on, saving everyone in the vicinity from Niall's dance moves. "Wanna dance, then?" I nodded slowly. What's one dance? He had his hand out in invitation, looking awfully cute with his little crooked smile. I placed my hand in his. He promptly guided it to his shoulders while his own slid down to my waist. As the song flowed my arms reached farther around his neck and I laid my head on his shoulder. His hands, as a consequence, slid down to my hips. We swayed, the gentle movement practically impossible to mess up.  
When the song changed we looked at eachother, nodding in sync. "Another drink?" Niall continued nodding, pursing his lips and taking my elbow to lead me over to the bar for the first of way too many rounds of shots. Which was how, three hours later, I found my back pressed against his chest as we grinded to some obscene American song that made me feel dirty and aroused in equal measure. Niall's hands explored my sides, wrapping around my stomach and spinning me around suddenly. I giggled, probably a little more drunk than I would admit.  
His lips slammed into mine, catching me by surprise. His breath tasted like cinnamon and alcohol, probably a side effect of the whiskey. His hands continued to explore my back and I was beginning to realise that I wasn't feeling his wallet in his pocket. I pulled my hands from around Niall's neck, working on caring enough to push him away but a strong grip ripped me away from his hold and I was spun around to lock eyes with the one person I did not want to see. Liam.  
I swallowed. "What are you doing here?" Liam's jaw ticked. "I think it's time we go home and talked. Come on, Niall." Surprisingly, Niall followed along completely willingly as Liam guided me out to door to his waiting car. "But my car-" "You can get it in the morning." Was Liam's short answer. He was pissed. I looked between the two men, having been delegated to the back seat, briefly noticing Liam's fists clenched on the steering wheel and Niall's clenched on the centre console. "Are you angry?" Neither man spoke. "Niall are you angry with me?" I was starting to cry again, probably thanks to the alcohol. He glanced at Liam then at me. "Do you hate me?"  
That broke him. He swivelled around in his seat, shaking his head adamantly. "No, I don't hate you, I promise. We'll talk at the apartment, okay?" I nodded, sniffling and running my fingers under my eyes to wipe away the lingering tears and first traces of my waterproof make up smudging. The ride home took longer than the ride there, mostly due to Liam following the speed limits. My coat had also been left at the club which earned me a scandalised glare from the concierge. Liam escorted me to the elevator with his hand on my elbow.  
As we entered the apartment I could hear ringing in my ears, trying hard to figure out what was going to happen next. If Liam was going to break up with me like a hypocrite or if Niall was gonna play couple's therapist and help us talk it out. "First, I think you should thank Niall for calling me before you did something even more stupid like letting a stranger touch you." I spun in my heels, glaring at the offending blonde accusingly. "You sold me out?" "I didn't want you to do anything stupid. I wasn't sure if you were going to go home with the first guy that showed interest." I glowered. "What? Of course I wouldn't do that! Are you saying I'm some kind of slag?" "Well then how do you explain kissing me?"  
"You kissed me first!" "So any guy in there could have kissed you and you'd have just let him?" "No! Don't- Stop putting words in my mouth." They were hinting at something and I was missing it, I could tell. Niall stepped forward, "Well then? Why would you let me kiss you and not some other guy? Is it because we're friends? Do you kiss all your friends?" "No! I- You- I was angry and you were…" Niall raised his eyebrows, stepping back as Liam approached. He studied me, staring into my eyes for several silent moments. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but he found it. He gave Niall a quick nod before I was thrown over his shoulder as we headed towards our bedroom.  
He set me down at the end of the bed, standing with his arms crossed while Niall watched from the doorway. "You've been a very naughty girl. So naughty you're going to get double the punishment." My heart skipped a beat. "What are you talking about? Double…" Niall approached, closing the door behind him and taking his spot beside Liam. "Being angry and blowing off steam is one thing. Kissing your friend and one of your boyfriend's best friends is another." I swallowed. Did I really want to consent to whatever it was they were suggesting? I was sure they would stop if I said to but I wasn't sure I wanted to.  
"Take your dress off, babe." I looked between the two men, both with their arms crossed expectantly. I reached behind me to remove it, revealing the lacy strapless bra I'd bought specifically for that dress and the matching lacy thong. "Turn around," Niall instructed. I did so, closing my eyes and listening for footsteps. Liam moved around in front of me, sweeping my hair over one shoulder and sucking harshly on the skin of my neck. Niall removed my bra expertly before returning my hair to my back and mirroring Liam's attentions on the other side.  
I moaned softly, whimpering and gripping onto the men on either side of me. "Get on the bed." I obeyed easily, crawling onto the bed and reaching to take my shoes off. Liam caught my hands, pinning them behind my back and kissing me passionately. "Leave. The. Heels. On." I gasped into his lips, remembering the look he'd been giving me when I'd left. Niall's belt clattered to the floor and my face was turned towards him. Already knowing what they wanted me to do, I opened my mouth and enveloped the tip. Liam groaned, his free hand moving up to grip my throat. Niall wound my hair around his hands and tugged, forcing me deeper onto him.  
"Are you going to be a good girl, now?" Liam asked, his mouth right up against my ear. I nodded, accepting more of Niall's length without any tugging on his part. My boyfriend let go of my hands to free his own erection, bringing my hand down to jack him off as he watched me suck his friend with hooded eyes. Niall's eyes closed for a brief moment before pulling my head away sharply. "That's enough. Get on your knees." I maneuvered onto my knees with my face in Liam's lap. Niall defied all expectations by getting on his knees behind me and lapping at my pussy.  
I gasped, accepting Liam's head into my mouth. I murmured something around Liam's shaft but neither man seemed to care what I had to say. Niall worked a finger inside me, swiftly followed by a second. I whimpered in pleasure, grinding back on his hand desperately. Suddenly, a sharp crack sounded and pain blossomed across my ass. "This is a punishment, after all." Liam shrugged pulling my hair to move my face away as his friend rained spanks across my bare cheeks. I whimpered softly, shaking silently in a unique mix of pain and pleasure.  
I knew he must be finished when Liam began working my mouth back over his dick, rubbing the back of my neck sweetly in direct contrast with his sharp grip on my hair. Our eyes met as Niall worked his tongue inside me, kneading my ass firmly as a constant reminder of the pain from moments before. Liam removed one hand to pinch my nipple at the same moment that two soaking fingers worked their way into my ass, the spark of pain igniting the fuse in my lower belly as I clenched and keaned around his cock. Niall didn't stop his attentions until my toes literally started curling and then he just watched as I shook, keeping my ass in the air with his grip on my hips.  
I was exhausted but obviously the two boys weren't done with me as I was maneuvered over Liam's lap. They argued quietly as I came down from my high. "Ready?" I glanced up slowly, my mind somewhat fuzzy still. Niall had procured a bottle of lube from our night stand and was slowly working it over his entire shaft. "This might feel a bit strange," Niall warned, lining himself up and spreading my cheeks obscenely.   
I swallowed, trying to quell the shaking as I looked back to watch Niall's approach. I wanted to laugh but couldn't find the breath and when he pushed in, the head of his dick widening my little hole before popping in, I very nearly started to cry, turning to bury my face in Liam's neck. Liam stroked his fingers against the back of my neck as Niall waited for me to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside me. "Are you ready?" I swallowed, unsure but nodding anyway. To my surprise, Liam pushed himself into my pussy, stretching my other hole to accommodate his entire length before stopping as well. My breathing filled the entire room as I panted in pain. "Do you want to stop?"  
I didn't even know who asked the question, I was too far gone to tell. "Do you want to stop? Answer me, babe. Tell me if you want us to stop." I finally managed to get myself together enough to pick my head off of his shoulder and shake it before immediately dropping it down again. "Tell us you want to continue." "I want…" I murmured into his shoulder. "What was that?" Niall asked, humour tainting his accent. I lifted myself from my prone position and stared down at Liam. I glanced back at the blonde. "I want you both to fuck me."  
Liam grinned, his eyes meeting Niall's in silent communication. Niall pulled back slowly, stroking my lower back and hips. Once he started sliding in again, Liam began moving out. The boys took turns bottoming out inside me, the sweat slick on our bodies and panting the only sound in the room. When I couldn't take it anymore, I shattered the silence with a long moan. Liam chuckled, his breath hitching as I clenched around them as best I could. Niall stopped, gripping my hips hard. He'd obviously felt it too.  
"Don't do that." I raised my eyebrows innocently, doing it again as I said, "Do what?" He growled, reaching around to rub my clit in retaliation. I whimpered, collapsing back onto Liam's chest as the men resumed their rhythm. The harder Niall rubbed me the more I contracted, my fingers clenching on Liam's shoulder. I slammed my lips to my boyfriend's to stifle the scream that came up with my orgasm. Both men finished as I came down, Niall's body disappearing from behind me.  
"I love you, darling. From the moment I met you I've loved you. That night, what you saw on TV… I wasn't in my right mind. I was very not in my right mind. And I was surprised but I moved away the second I realised what was going on. I didn't want to tell you over the phone because I wanted to be able to look you in the eye," he paused for a moment to look me in the eye, "so you could see how much I mean it when I say I did not want to kiss that girl. I only want to kiss you."  
I sighed, biting my lip. "And I know that you were angry tonight, last night, whatever day it is. And who knows, maybe Niall can join us again sometime. I don't mind sharing your body as long as I get sole possession of your heart." "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you Liam. I'm sorry. For overreacting and everything. I should have let you explain." Liam shrugged, "S'okay. We both learned something tonight. You okay with Niall passing out on the couch?" I nodded, "He's not driving." "No he isn't. And I want some alone time with my lady." I nodded, curling into his chest and relishing in the comfort as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
